Zombie Monkey
The Zombie Monkey is a Zombie enemy type seen exclusively in Shangri-La. Behavior The monkeys stay perched on top of the sides of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. If one is killed, another will replace it. They have very low health, and can always be killed by a single hit from any weapon, even in higher rounds. When a power-up is dropped, they will howl wildly and one will run towards it. If a player gets a power-up before a monkey gets it, the monkey will attack the player once, and then run away. If the monkey reaches the Power-up first, they will run to the top of the temple with the Power-Up on its back, cycling through the various Power-Ups while glowing red. If the Monkey is killed before it can escape, the Power-Up shown when it was killed is dropped and can be picked up, even if the power-up is dropped on stairs of the temple. If the Monkey escapes, the Power-Up is lost. If the Monkey is killed after the player takes a Power-Up but before it attacks the player, the player who took the Power-Up and killed it will earn 500 points, or 1000 points when Double Points is active. If the Monkey however, hits the player, the player will lose 50 points. After the Monkey steals the Power-Up or hits the player after the player has picked up the Power-Up killing it will only give the player 10 points. Monkeys can be extremely useful if the player is skilled, as useless Power-Ups which are not needed can be used to get Max Ammo or Fire Sale, or possibly even a Random Perk Bottle (which can only be obtained if the monkey steals a Max Ammo). Furthermore, early on the 500 points can be beneficial to opening up areas without proceeding too many rounds. Power-Up Cycle When a monkey steals a power-up, the power-up will turn from green to red, and will cycle through all power-ups featured on the map. Power-ups included in the monkeys' cycle usually but not always include: *Carpenter *Double Points *Fire Sale *Insta-Kill *Max Ammo *Nuke *Random Perk Bottle (only appears for .5 seconds) *Death Machine (Black Ops III version only) Achievements/Trophies *'Monkey See, Monkey Don't' (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Shangri-La, get something from the monkeys. *'Small Consolation' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Shrink every zombie type with the 31-79 JGb215. Trivia *They are seen perched on walls in the spawn room, and even though players may kill them, another one will just spawn to take a power-up when it is dropped. **Killing Zombie Monkeys that are perched on walls in the spawn room will not give any points. *Zombie Monkeys can give either the least or most points when killed. If they are killed after they attack the player, or by a player other than the player they are targeting, the attacker will only gain 10 points. However, if shot before, they will give 500 points (1000 if Double Points is active). *Zombie monkey's eyes do not glow when perched ' although when going for a power up their eyes will glow. *When the 31-79 JGb215 is used on a Zombie Monkey, the monkey explodes. *Monkeys that are carrying a power-up are not affected by a Napalm Zombie's Napalm patch. *Monkeys are able to throw back grenades, like the Space Monkeys in Ascension. *Obtaining a power-up fast enough (for example, killing a Zombie with a knife) after it has dropped will prevent a monkey from spawning at all. *When a player is hit by a Zombie Monkey and loses 50 points, there is a chance that the player will be awarded with a Liquid Divinium, as if they had spent the 50 points (specific to Black Ops 3). Gallery ZMonkeyClose.png|A close-up of a Zombie Monkey. Eclipse Monkey.png|A Zombie Monkey, as seen in the Shangri-La trailer. Monkey Zombie Pedestal.jpeg|A Zombie Monkey perched on a temple in Shangri-La. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Enemies